


Prank Gone Wrong

by haze1982



Category: Actor RPF, Martin and Lewis RPF
Genre: M/M, Massage, Massage Prank, Nudity, OTK, Over the Knee, Spanking, Strapping, bengay, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haze1982/pseuds/haze1982
Summary: Dean Martin is desperately seeking a morning of peace and quiet. Jerry Lewis comes in to Dean's hotel room with thoughts of mischief in mind. After the previous night, Dean's patience is tested and tells Jerry if he acts like a kid, he's gonna have to treat him like one. Warnings: M/m spanking and use of a razor strap.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [underneaththepleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneaththepleasure/gifts).



Dean took a moment to stretch his back before walking out of the bathroom of his hotel room with a towel wrapped around his waist. After the long day he had on the set with Jerry yesterday, he could really use this massage. Groaning, he walked through his room and looked at the table before nodding to Jim - his masseur for the next hour or so.

"Think today... give some extra attention to my lower back and glutes."

"Got a pain in the ass?"

"Last night, Jerry was a pain in the ass. Literally. He kicked me a bit too hard and I think he moved something that shouldn't have been moved, pally," Dean said as he laid face-down on the massage table and got comfortable, resting his forehead on his arms.

Jim started to warm the massage oil in his hands by rubbing them together and looked at his client's smooth back. He lowered them to Dean's warm flesh and began to work the stressed muscles, "Glad I could get you in this morning. Sonny cancelled first thing this morning so a spot came open. Figured you'd need me, so I came right over."

"Yeah. Thanks for that, pally. Just need some peace and quiet away from the craziness. Sonny's a real pal. You are, too, Jim. Thanks for coming over to the hotel on such short notice."

"Think nothin' of it," Jim said as he continued to work. He removed Dean's towel and started moving his hand all over his naked back and backside. He noted the angry pink mark on Dean'sright cheek and couldn't help but wince. He reached for some more of the massage oil to work into the sore muscle.

"He sure got you good there."

Dean's soft groan was the only response offered.

Neither men heard Jerry coming into the hotel room as he walked quietly throughout Dean's room. He sat the comic book down he'd just bought for Dean on the coffee table and tried to stay as silent as he could. He was feeling rather mischievous this morning and wanted to wake Dean up in his own way - which usually spelled trouble for his best friend.

Looking in the other room, he saw Jim giving Dean a massage and his partner appeared to be sleeping. Either that or extremely relaxed. Jerry justa couldn't have that and grinned to himself while he rubbed his hands together manically before tiptoeing beside Jim with a fifty dollar bill between his fingers, offering it to him, and holding his finger to his lips.

Jim nodded and smiled, thinking a little fun was harmless, while Jerry moved closer.

Stretching his arms out in front of him, Jerry started to pop his knuckles and Jim stood to the side. Jerry looked at his naked partner and smirked. Pressing his hands into Dean's muscles, he started rubbing him with a bit more force than Jim did across his back, bottom, and legs.

Dean whimpered at the unexpected amount of vigor and said, "Hey, Jim? Easy, pal."

Jerry stopped moving his hands and noiselessly laughed. He stopped laughing when he saw a bottle of Bengay on the massage oil tray and started wordlessly mouthing words about the idea he just had. Not letting another second pass, he reached and grabbed it.

Jim shook his head and tried to take it away from him but Jerry slapped his hand away. The younger man squirted a very generous amount on Dean's sore skin and started to carefully work the cream into his bottom.

Worried, Jim tilted his head and cleared his throat. He asked, "How's that feel, Dino?"

Dean relaxed as he felt the coolness from the cream spread over him and started to loosen up a bit more.

Smiling into his arms, he said, "That's real nice, Jim."

Swallowing and enjoying the moment of peace, Dean arched his back and kept his eyes closed. Jerry continued working all of the cream into every square inch of Dean's bottom and, when it was all rubbed in, he gave Dean a sharp slap right at the center of his tight ass.

The impact caused Dean to raise up and he yelped, "Ouch!"

He opened his eyes at the sting and started to feel the coolness in his muscles leaving as it was replaced with the most intense heat he'd ever felt.

"Ow, ow, ow! What the hell is that, Jim?"

Jerry couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing.

Jim's eyes widened. He looked between the two men and started to stumble on his words, "I didn't do it! He did it!"

"He? He who? What you talkin -" Dean started but stopped mid-sentence when he looked over his shoulder, seeing Jerry laughing and Jim's look of horror. "Jer! What did ya do to me?!"

The heat intensified and he rose up on his hands and knees, trying to get up and not even worrying about the towel. He stood up, grabbing his ass with both hands, and clenched his jaw.

He felt his temper rising as Jerry was laughing even harder as he writhed in agony.

"Jer! It's not funny! This fucking hurts! Make it stop, Jim! Please!" he said as he went over to the wall to distance himself from the kid, putting his forehead on the wall and trying with all his might not to do something to Jerry he would regret. He knew his limits and Jerry had pushed them too far this time.

Jim rushed over to Dean and got on one knee with a dry cloth and started to dab off the excess cream from the singer's throbbing backside. He looked over at Jerry, who was still chucking, and said, "Stop laughing and get me some olive oil from my tray right now! Can't you see he's hurtin', damn it?!"

Jerry gulped and started apologizing, "Paul, I didn't mean it. I was just havin' a little -"

Jim interrupted as Dean moved his hips back and forth in pain, "Don't talk. Get the olive oil!"

Jerry nodded and rushed to Jim's tray and grabbed the oil and handed it to him. Quickly, Jim poured it in his hands and started rubbing it between his palms so he could offer Dean some relief. Dean shuddered as the pain started to gradually leave him and the singer put both hands up against the wall, standing as still as a statue.

"What the hell did he put on me?"

"It was Bengay. It's a muscle cream for joints and sore muscles. If you put too fuckin' much of it on you, it can really hurt."

"No shit," Dean said and lowered his chin, trying like hell not to cry.

Jerry stood to the side, biting his nails, and looked around the room. "You want I should do anythin' else?"

Dean turned around in all his naked glory and pointed at Jerry, "Yanno what I want? You gotta stop doin' this stuff to me! Why can't you just be normal for fuck's sake?!"

"I said I was sorry, Paul! You ain't gotta get nasty!"

"Are you out of your mind? You realize what you just did to me?"

"I said I was sorry!" Jerry said through his irritation and humiliation. He grabbed the can of powder and threw it on Dean's face, making it land all in his raven hair.

Dean clenched his jaw and fists, "Boy, oh boy. You really did it now. That's it! Jim. Thanks for comin' but you can leave now."

"You ain't gonna kill the kid, are ya?"

Dean shook his head, getting the powder off of him and stalked over to Jerry.

"I ain't gonna kill him."

He grabbed him by his upper arm and forced him into the sitting room. Jerry wiggled and squirmed the entire way as he said, "Hey, now! You stop that! It was an accident and I'm sorry, Paul!"

"No. No, _'Paul',"_ Dean said through gritted teeth. "You did that on purpose just now. Getting this powder all over me! Jim, you can either leave or stay and watch. It makes no difference to me but this has been long overdue for the kid!"

Jim, still holding the towel and olive oil, stood still as he watched what was happening. Dean pulled Jerry over to the couch and the older man yanked his partner over his left thigh. He raised his right leg and wrapped it around both Jerry's legs to hold him in place. Dean didn't hesitate as he raised his right hand high in the air and let it crash down on Jerry's upturned, trouser clad bottom.

"Hey! Paul! What the fuck you doin here?! I ain't no child!"

Dean started to laugh, "You are completely actin' like a child and I'm a gonna treat ya like one! I'm tired of your never ending pranks and going too far!"

"C'mon! Stop! That really hurts!"

Jerry complained and tried to evade Dean's onslaught of strikes. He was raining them down so fast, he couldn't keep track of how many the Italian crooner had already given him.

"You think this hurts? Just you wait, boy!" Dean announced as he reached under Jerry and undid his trousers, pulling them along with his boxers to his knees. Jerry blushed a thousand shades of scarlet and tried to reach a hand back to protect his vulnerable backside.

Dean grasped his wrist in his free hand and held it to the center of his back. The older man was bound and determined to give Jerry exactly what he had coming to him.

Jim couldn't break his gaze away from what was happening. He put the towel and oil on the tray and sat on the massage table to light himself a cigarette. He couldn't help but grin as he watched Jerry get his just rewards. He had seen new bruises on Dean every time he gave him a massage and couldn't agree more with Dean's present method for dealing with Jerry.

Jerry lowered his head when he realized that there was no way of getting out of this unless Dean took pity on him. He started to sniffle and yelp with each painful swat.

"Dean, please? C'mon. I said I was sorry and I'll be good."

"I don't think so. I know you far too well and you're just tryin' to get outta this."

"Noooooooooooooooo, I'm nottttttttttttttttttttttttttt!!! Lemme gooooooooooooooo!!!"

Jim butted out his cigarette and walked over to his equipment, packing up everything and got ready to leave the two boys alone to work out their differences. He walked towards the door and was going to say his goodbyes but decided to sneak out quietly with the sounds of the spanking behind him.

Dean watched as Jerry's body started to become more limp over his thigh and seemed to be more accepting of what was happening to him. He stopped his relentless spanking for a moment and began to rub small circles into Jerry's firm backside.

"Is it ovah?" Jerry asked meekly and whimpered into the couch cushion.

"That depends… " Dean said as he kept his hand on Jerry's heated bottom.

"On what, Paul?"

"Why do you think I just spanked you?"

"Because. You take shit too fuckin' seriously and you need to loosen up!"

Dean groaned and rested his elbow on the small of Jerry's back, rubbing his temples and counted to ten in his mind in an attempt to contain his temper. 

"Jerry -"

"Now, you listen to me, boy! You know I kid 'round! You have no right and lemme up -"

"I have every right when you constantly pull your stupid shit!"

"You're too god damned sensitive, you wop!"

"That's it," Dean said as he loosened his grip on Jerry and tossed him off his lap. He stood up and finally realized he was naked but didn't care. He put his hands on his hips and said, "I don't know how to get through to you, boy. I _just_ don't. You have no idea how much of a pain in the ass you've been to me in the last eight hours!"

Jerry sat on the floor and looked up at Dean with furrowed eyebrows and poked out his lower lip. He opened his mouth to snap back at his partner but was interrupted.

"No. You listen, I talk. Jer', I was trying to get that massage this morning 'cus last night, you kicked me way too damned hard and I was trying to relax. I asked Sonny to cancel so I could get Jim over here. I'm not as young as you are and this shit's getting' old with the overacting. Then, to top it off, you rub that fuckin' hot cream in my already sore ass! But that's not all. You still don't think it's a big deal. "

"I did say I was sorry, Paul," Jerry said through his pout and started to stand up. He redid his trousers and walked closer to Dean. "Look, really. I didn't mean to hurt 'cha. I didn't. I love ya, bubby!"

Dean ran both hands through his hair and shook his head, "Fine. You love me. Just let me be, Jerry. Just … go."

Dean turned around and stalked off towards his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Jerry watched Dean walking away and his gaze fell on Dean's naked backside. He swallowed hard when he saw how deeply red it had turned and the one particular mark on his right cheek. He felt his own bottom clench and, though it was warm, he knew that Dean's must be hurting far worse. Running a hand over his head, he looked up towards the ceiling and stomped his foot on the floor. He lowered his head and put his hands behind his back, feeling terrible about acting so damned immature.

He looked over at the coffee table and saw the new comic he bought for Dean. Licking his lips, he smiled to himself and picked it up.

"This will be a nice peace offering for my pal," Jerry said with a smile and went towards Dean's bedroom. He reached for the doorknob but brought his finger up to his mouth, thinking better of it, and knocked on the door.

"I'm shavin'! Go away!"

"But -"

"Not now!" Dean yelled through the door.

Jerry pouted and stomped his foot. "C'mon, Paul! Can I come in?"

Dean rolled his eyes and ran his straight razor against the strap, getting everything ready to shave and go out for a walk around the city for a few hours - with no plans oftelling the kid where he was going. Dean sighed and asked Jerry, "You ain't gonna leave, are ya?"

"Nope!"

"Fine. Come in and you got exactly three minutes to tell me what you gotta say!"

Jerry slowly opened the door and  walked into Dean's bedroom. He took a moment to look at Dean, now dressed in just his black silk pajama bottoms and looking extremely stressed out. He frowned, realizing he was the cause of his irritation. The younger man felt his heart racing so fast, he thought it'd bust right through his chest. He held on to his peace offering as if it were some sort of security blanket and walked towards his best friend, holding it out.

"I got you this new one this mornin'. I know how you been lookin' out for it."

Dean took the comic with a nod and threw it on the nightstand, "Thanks, pal. Is that it?"

Jerry scrunched up his face and opened his mouth to go on the defense but thought better of it. "No. That's not all of it."

"You got two minutes now."

"Now, Paul. Listen to me -"

"One minute and forty seconds…" Dean said as he kept an eye on his wrist watch.

Jerry stood up straight and tried his best to make amends with his partner, "Paul, listen. I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you and go overboard like I did. What can I do so you can forgive me and we can go back to being buddies again?"

Dean sighed and put his hands on his hips, biting his lower lip. He looked at the kid and asked, "Are you being serious this time or just fuckin' around?"

"I'm for real, Paul. I mean it. Whatever you want, I'll do it."

"Okay. I want you to say you're sorry and mean it. I also want you to acknowledge that you hurt me."

Jerry clenched his jaw and softened his eyes, "Did I really?"

"I've been sayin' it, haven't I?"

"Paul. I - " Jerry started and gulped. He hadn't felt this much in trouble for a long time, since he was a kid. The spankings he used to get were terrible and the one he'd just gotten from Dean wasn't half as bad as those were. He looked over Dean's shoulder and saw the strap he used for shaving and his eyes didn't hold that sense of mischief. Dean watched his face and looked over his shoulder, tracing what Jerry was looking at. The older man nodded and crossed his arms.

"You think you can actually take that?"

"I know I can, Paul. I trust you and if that's what it takes to make us good again, I'll do it."

"No tricks?"

"None. Scout's honor," Jerry said and held his hand up.

"Alright. Because, you know, you do deserve it."

Jerry nodded and breathed through his nostrils, "Where do you want me? How you wanna do this?"

Dean moved towards the bed and grabbed two pillows, placing them at the foot of the bed. "I ain't gonna hold you down this time. You're gonna lay across these pillows on your hips and hold on. Pull down your trousers and boxers. Now."

Dean stood to the side and watched to see if Jerry would actually follow his orders. If he didn't, he wasn't quite sure how he'd handle the kid any longer. If he did, maybe there was hope for him.

Jerry looked at the two pillows and, then, back over his shoulder at Dean. He pouted for a moment but knew he had to do this and, with trembling fingers, he unbuttoned his trousers and did as he was told. He laid across the pillows and gripped the comforter tight between his fingers while he kept his bottom in position. He raised up on his tiptoes and kept his legs close together.

Dean nodded, satisfied, and walked towards his bathroom to retrieve his razor strap.  Looking down at Jerry, he sighed and paused for a moment. He didn't want to hurt the kid and decided a set amount would be the best route to go. He didn't want to go at it like his own old man used to do.

He stood at the side of the bed with the strap in hand and said, "Jerry. Look at me, kid."

Jerry's bright eyes, already threatening to release tears, looked up to meet Dean's chocolate ones.

"I don't wanna hurt you. I do love you. You just make me crazy with your stunts. You really could have caused me some serious harm today, you know that right?"

Jerry clenched the comforter again and nodded, "I know, Paul. I get it. I love you, too."

Dean let his arms fall to the sides which made the strap hang loosely in his right hand.

"I'm gonna give you five strokes. Please, try to remember to reign in your actions for the future?"

Jerry nodded and bowed his head. He closed his eyes, "You want I should count 'em?"

"That's not necessary. Just don't move or I'll have to start over again, kid."

Dean swallowed hard and walked towards Jerry's left side so he could line the strap up with his target. He took his stance and both men didn't say a word. The next sound that filled the room was the sound of leather meeting flesh followed by Jerry's yelp.

"OUCHHHH!"

Dean aimed the next strike to fall right at Jerry's sit spot and watched as the angry welt rose on the taut bottom. Jerry jumped and squealed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dean's face softened as he saw Jerry trying so hard to take his punishment and decided to get this over with quick.

"Just three more, Jer. You're doing great, kid."

Regaining his resolve, Dean continued and let the next three lashes fall hard and fast. He watched as Jerry's back arched but he never moved from his spot. Dean hoped so deeply that Jerry would learn his lesson and tone it down in the future. 

"It's over, kid," Dean said and dropped the strap on the floor. He walked over to Jerry and sat at the edge of the bed. He lifted his hand to Jerry's hair and started to run his fingers through it, trying to calm the younger man's sobs.

"I won't hurt you again, Paul."

"I know, kid. It's all right. All is forgiven," Dean said as he helped Jerry up off of his knees and situated him to sit in his lap. Jerry wrapped his arms around Dean and couldn't hold the gates closed any longer, sobbing on his shoulder. The coolness of Dean's silk pajamas was a nice welcome to Jerry and he closed his eyes, relaxing close to his partner.

Dean rubbed small circles across Jerry's back and tried to calm him, "Shh. Shh. I still love you, bubby. I mean it."

"Love you, too, Paul."

Dean, despite himself, couldn't help but smile down at Jerry and planted a small kiss on the top of his head. 

 

 

~The End.... ?

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank underneaththepleasure for giving me this story idea between Dean & Jerry. I hope that it meets their expectations and that you all enjoy!
> 
> If there are any other stories y'all would like to see me write, feel free to throw them this way. I'll see what I can come up with. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and much love to you all!!
> 
> ~haze


End file.
